


Simplicity

by Oddness101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abandonment, Fluff, Hanatamago Family, Light Angst, M/M, Peter is smol and must be protected, There's literally nothing to tag, Tino will fight anyone and everyone, that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddness101/pseuds/Oddness101
Summary: Peter is alone, in the middle of Sweden, and Arthur's not where he said he'd be.Great.Peter had to come to live with Tino and Berwald somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post that I cannot for the life of me find again.

Peter walked out of the gas station bathroom. That jerk Arthur still hadn't told him why the hell they were in  _ Sweden  _ of all places. Neither of them had any business with the country's embodiment, and now they were smack in the middle of nowhere. Peter sighed, and began searching for his older brother.

Arthur was not in the bathroom, the snack food isle in the shop, or in line at the small coffee shop attached, and Peter was beginning to worry. Arthur had said he was going to fill the tank, park the car, and come inside, but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had trouble with the pump and was still trying to make it work? 

Peter left the shop to look for the car. There was a red Toyota and a minivan at the pumps, but no Arthur. Peter, feeling the beginnings of panic, checked the parking spots. No gray Honda Civic with a TARDIS bumper sticker.

Peter took a deep breath and walked back inside. He would ask the cashier to borrow a phone so he could call his brother. No big deal. Arthur would pick up, he spent every spare second on his phone with the ringer on. Peter walked up to the desk and asked the teenage girl behind the cash register in broken Swedish if she spoke English.

She didn't.

Peter turned away and furrowed his thick eyebrows. How could he contact Arthur? He had left his phone in the car, so he couldn't call. There was no one else in the shop to ask for help. He felt tears prick at his eyes. Why had Arthur left him here? Did he just not notice that Peter was gone? Or had he purposely abandoned him in an unfamiliar country with a different language?

Peter burst into the empty bathroom, shut himself in a stall, and let the tears pour out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald has seen lots of crying children. Ones who are lost, or just throwing a tantrum. A little nation sobbing in a bathroom stall is a new one, though.

Berwald hated road trips.

He hated being shoved in a tiny, packed car and sitting for hours. He hated the aches he would get in his back and legs from not moving. He hated the trash that would inevitably clutter his pristine car. He hated having nothing to do for hours at a time. 

But Tino was excited for their trip around Europe, so he suffered in silence. 

They had only been driving for a little over half an hour when Berwald realized that the gas tank was almost empty. After a small debate over which station to stop at, he pulled the car into the nearest one. 

“I can fill the tank, you go to the bathroom,” Tino said. “I'll meet you after I get the car parked.” Berwald handed him the keys and headed into the gas station shop.

He nodded at the bored looking girl behind the desk and walked into the bathroom. A noise that sounded like a sobbing little boy was coming from one of the stalls, and Berwald was instantly worried. Had something happened? Had some neglectful parent left their kid here? 

“Are you alright?” Berwald asked gently in Swedish, knocking at the stall door. The sound was abruptly muffled, as if the child had put a hand over his mouth. Then the poor boy started sobbing harder, trying to get out words but failing.

Then, a voice wailed from behind the door. “I can't understand you!” he cried in English. Berwald was becoming even more concerned. A little boy, British, judging from the accent, was alone and crying in a gas station in Sweden? 

Berwald switched to English to comfort the boy, and hoped his accent wouldn't scare him. “Shh, it's ok’y. C’n ya tell me wh’t's wrong?” 

“M-my big brother. He, he left me here! I don't know where he is!” 

So the kid had been abandoned. Maybe if the boy would come out, he could call his brother on Berwald’s phone? “C’d ya op’n th’ door? You c’n call yer brother on m’ phone, b’t first let's get ya out of there.”

“O-okay.” The door swung open, and Berwald was met with a very familiar set of eyebrows.

“Mr. Sweden?” The boy, now identified as Sealand, asked, surprised enough to speak through his tears.

“Seal’nd?” Berwald was stunned. It was strange enough to find a British boy alone in Sweden, but to have that boy turn out to be a nation? Sealand was alone in Sweden, saying his big brother left him. His big brother… “Engl’nd left ya here?”

A new flood of tears welled in his eyes as Sealand nodded. “He said he was gonna get gas then come find me but he's not here anymore and no one else spoke English and-” he cut himself off with a sob. “P-please help me, Mr. Sweden.”

Berwald pulled the panicked boy to his chest in a hug. He felt little Sealand put his arms around his waist and bawl into his shirt. The poor kid may have been a nation, and therefore a senior citizen by most human standards, but he was just that: a kid. He couldn't have been older than, what, eleven? Twelve? Berwald sighed, and pulled Sealand a little closer. 

“You'll be just fine, Seal’nd. Me an’ Tino w’ll get ya sorted out. W’’ll call yer br’ther an’ get ya back t’ him in no t’me. B’t fer now, w’d ya mind comin’ home w’th us? W’d that be ok’y, Seal’nd?” Berwald heard the boy in his arms murmur something. “Hmm?”

“Peter. My name is Peter.” He gave a watery smile up at Berwald. “And that would be great.”

“Alr’ght, Peter. Let's g’ find Tino.” Berwald smiled back at him. “‘nd my n’me is Berwald.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this is going to be sporadic at best. I just have absolutely no work ethic ever so I don't blame you if you just completely ignore this fic for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The update schedule here is yet to be figured out, but I will post chapters on Tuesdays, hopefully. The rest of the chapters should be much, much longer than this tiny little thing.


End file.
